


Heathens

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha Emiya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Cú Chulainn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer
Kudos: 2





	Heathens

如今不是一个善良且和谐的世界吗？  
平凡的日子常会散发出最亲人的温度，就像张开一缝贻贝里的珍珠闪烁着柔和的光。这是一个平淡无奇的周末，一家三口穿梭在商场楼层间，情侣坐在花坛底部接吻，一大簇温室玫瑰摆在他们头顶，盛开得热烈窒息。广场上站了不少喂鸽子的游客，一群孩子穿着对于这个季节来说过于单薄的卫衣，挽起袖子，踏着滑板从中间穿过，惊飞了几只肥鸽子。  
女孩晶莹的眼底将这些画面接收，图像传送进大脑，变成能够理解的信息。她局促地眨了眨眼，整理自己盘成一团后垂落下来的头发，站在“甜蜜之家”的后门继续等待。  
美狄亚是这个酒吧的“员工”之一，她今年十七岁了，可因为营养不良看起来更像刚刚十四五岁。她平常是不在意这些细节的，可是今天，因为老板的命令，也因为一些不可言说的秘密，她特意换上了一件新买的定制长裙，有意露出纤细的大腿，并开始烦恼如何让自己看起来更丰满一些。尽管她知道，与其说是想让接下来要见面的人喜爱，倒不如说是她几乎永久没有发挥作用的依赖心在此刻苏醒，想要获得一些鼓励，一些赞扬而已。  
她与其他人不同的五官透露了亚洲人的血统，从出生起就活在贫民窟，八岁被遗弃在“甜蜜之家”门口。她的父亲终日沉醉赌博，母亲则对她打骂虐待，来到这间酒吧后整天做着成年人的粗活苟延残喘，再长大些便当了端酒水的侍者，顶着那些徘徊在腰腹令人作呕的目光把大麻放在餐桌上。  
这些都不是问题，她能忍受，生活总有不幸不是吗？她还可以对未来怀抱期待，等到成年，她将搬出与其他员工共宿的狭小房间，跟一个Beta结婚，生子，然后在这样一个周末和他们去到郊外玩耍。  
只要她不是一个Omega。  
相比男性，女性的性别分化更早，分化前也更不易分辨。一个瘦弱的女孩有可能变为站在性别顶端的Alpha，普通的Beta，也不无成为Omega的危险。  
也许外面的世界没人害怕自己是个Omega。抑制剂可以使人终生告别无理智的发情期，如今医疗设备齐全，法律也愈发完善，三种性别差距几乎消失了。  
可这不适用于社会最底层。在这里，Omega们无力支付抑制剂高昂的价格，中和剂也只有手头宽裕时才能买上几瓶。性别差异无限度拉大，当一个贫穷孩子分化成了Omega，那他她的未来不是在第一次发情时被强暴死去，就是作为娼妓躺在床上度过余生。  
美狄亚不厌恶Omega，她只是害怕自己成为Omega。她看到的世界太小了，她被父母抛弃，几乎没有任何奢求，她相信上帝会给她一个成为Beta的机会（她甚至没想过变成Alpha），为此每晚亲吻床头摆放的十字架并做睡前祈祷。性别真正分化前一切都是未知数，这种做法是自我安慰，或许也会真正起到作用。  
在一切发生以后，当她躺在床上，挨着另一个男人的手臂时，她捉摸不清上帝的想法。  
美狄亚永远也忘不了那个日子，五月十三日，星期六的早晨。她正在打扫厨房卫生，听见外边传来一阵不寻常的骚动，有什么人撞进大门，引起员工的尖叫。她抱紧比自己还高的扫把杆，凝神屏气听虚掩着的门外面的谈话声。然后突然之间发起抖来，神志模糊，下意识绷紧了小腿。热潮来得又急又快，甚至不给人反应时间。她嗅到周围有Alpha的气息，那些气息变得异常甜美，令她忍不住想要张开双腿——  
她发情了，她是一个Omega。  
“你在搞什么鬼？厨房里谁正好在发情期？快让她出来，有客人来了！”  
伊阿宋——收留她的老板，从门外闯进来，被满屋的Omega气味熏得打了个喷嚏（他是Beta），然后露出不可置信的表情：“该死的，怎么是你？”  
“算了，也许这是你命不好。”  
接下来的事情美狄亚也记不清了，高热和某种难以言喻的欲望支配了全部。她死死抱着扫把，被伊阿宋拖进了某个房间，扔在床上。她就要死去了，她绝望地想，失去任何期盼，任何愿望，余生无法摆脱性与暴力，作为Omega成为甜蜜之家的赚钱工具。想到这里，她控制不住流下了眼泪，泪水打湿了床单。  
后来她细细回想，那时她还能这样思考，也许正是因为她并未闻到一个来自强健男人的Alpha信息素。  
随后，美狄亚的手臂被人握住，她只挣扎了一下，随后放弃了。一切都完了，她没有了未来，只需要闭上眼睛，等待凌辱和疯狂。  
然而她并没有等来这些。一根针头，闪着冰冷的光泽，钻入她的皮下。美狄亚打了个激灵，惶恐不安地睁开眼睛，热度在药剂注入身体的一瞬间降了下去，可那时她还不知道抑制剂起效反应，以为这是什么毒品或是助兴药物——某些常客很喜欢在做爱时加入一点“小情趣”。  
可是她看见了天使（尽管他与天使简直天壤地别，从外表来说，他简直就是恶魔），那个改变了她，将人生轨迹强硬拉回到理想的男人。  
手臂放开了她，转而捂住肩膀上的伤口，那是一只有力的手臂，纹着红色棱形纹身。让一个富有阅历的老兵猜测，他一定会判断这来自一个Alpha，或者一个健硕非常的Beta。  
美狄亚既不是老兵，也不是一个富有阅历的成年人，女孩的嗅觉渐渐恢复正常，那人已经坐到床的另一边，剥离浓重的血腥气，只有“外面”出售，掩盖三性区别的Beta中和剂，埋藏在人类体内的野兽直觉提醒她触到了一点灵感：另一个Omega的气味正从那里发散。  
深蓝色头发束成一根，被金属圈扣着，正好遮住了他的脸，美狄亚只能看着他微微起伏，同样流淌着纹路、敞开的胸膛（那些肌肉另她咋舌，来到甜蜜之家的每一个Alpha都没有那样有力可怕的身体），血顺着肌肉流到腰上，她第一次被震撼，朦朦胧胧地感受到这就是所谓的“美”。  
“清醒了？”  
上帝派来的炽天使开口说话，美狄亚因为这不善嗓音怯懦地缩起身子：“是的，先生。”  
“不要去外面拿药品，就在这里待着，我需要休息。”  
他艰难地叹了口气，稍稍松开手，看着肩膀上一道刀伤：“当然，你也可以选择走出门去，那么你就是敌人，我就要杀死你。”  
有那么一瞬间，美狄亚以为是远古的恶魔抬起头来，提福俄斯也不会叫她这样害怕；男人的尖牙，凶狠的红色瞳孔和鲜艳纹路一齐吐着信子，似乎随时都会咬在喉咙上，令她毒发身亡。  
“我、我知道，先生，请您不要杀我……”  
你能指望一个十六岁的女孩儿说出些什么漂亮话么？美狄亚不是那些从小以此谋生的机灵鬼，伊阿宋除了让她干活也并未要求更多。她怕得又哭起来，哆哆嗦嗦地告诉他一部分过往，乞求他放过她。他不会相信的，她的理智说，她会被他撕成碎片？被一枪崩了脑袋？她见过死在门外的流浪汉，枪口黑洞洞，脑浆是白色的，混合着血液一齐流进下水道……  
司芬克斯静静听着美狄亚的回答，就着这个姿势躺下，闭上眼睛。女孩的声音越来越小，最后坐在床边等待揭晓谜底。  
“你以前有跟其他人做过吗？”  
没有，先生。  
“这是你第一次发情？”  
是的，先生。  
“不要总是喊我先生。”Omega的味道愈发浓烈，冲破血腥味。美狄亚猜测他的发情高峰来了，可这个男人却神态自若，没有一点失去理智，面色通红的征兆。不过信息素加剧分泌还是影响了他。总之，他忽然变得暴躁起来，“我以后还会来这里，每个月，给你抑制剂。你保守我的秘密，这是个交易。”  
机遇从天而降，砸得美狄亚晕头转向。她不知道自己应该说什么，她连高兴都不会了：“是的，先、我是说，我明白，我会的，我愿意。”  
“我要睡一会。”司芬克斯闭上了眼睛，不一会又睁开，“你也可以上来。”  
他真的睡着了，捂着伤口蜷成一团，可惜睡得并不安稳。疼痛与无法得到抚慰的情欲令他的身体感到焦虑。他出了很多汗，美狄亚不敢去拿毛巾，尝试给他盖上被子，自己也躺在床上。她现在注射了抑制剂，又和另一个Omega在一个房间，毫无欲望可言。  
她怎么也想不明白这样一个男人怎么会是Omega。在美狄亚的有限人生的认知里，下面的世界，Omega就等于脆弱，他们（也许现在应该说“我们”）小得像是公安康鱼，要依附Alpha生存。就算不依靠，他们的身体也无法负荷高强度的体力工作，某些事情上仍要求助于Alpha。  
她切实感受到世界观的改变。一个仿佛能把Alpha打趴下，处于热潮期，闻到Alpha信息素不会陷入无理智状态的Omega。这就是上面的世界里Omega的地位与Alpha平等的原因吗？她更加想去到外面了。  
美狄亚迷迷糊糊，想了很多，关于她的人生规划，关于这个神秘Omega到来的原因。他一身黑色西服，肩膀上一道刀伤，再加上那些纹身，足够让这个年纪的女孩想入非非，天色已暗，房间的隔音效果很好，他们听不见大厅吵闹的声音，思绪交织在天花板上……她也睡着了。  
后来的故事变得枯燥简单。美狄亚醒来前他就离去，每个月十二日都准时到来，教她注射方法。他们维持着虚假的性关系。为了使人信服，男人让她称呼自己为“Alter”，除了她，任何人不曾知晓他的性别，Alpha做的一切都被视为理所当然，没人有疑问，也没人敢提出质疑。斯卡哈和梅芙，当地黑帮两位巨头的宠儿莅临，伊阿宋奉承都来不及，哪里会管其他？  
已经一年多了。美狄亚出神地想，她早就习惯了这种生活，每个月等待Alter送来抑制剂，偶尔向他诉苦（尽管他会说：“关我什么事？”其实事实上，他听进去了），继续做招待，赚钱，等着赎身的那一天。  
她很少回忆过去，因此一旦陷入情绪便很难退出，现实中的提醒响了许久后，女孩才发现黑色阴影将她整个遮住。地上多了一双锃亮的皮鞋，一根带刺的红色拐杖已经不耐烦地跺了好一会。  
“Alter先生？”  
男人今天仍旧套了一件西服，俯视着美狄亚，玫红色领带上印着斑块状烫金纹路。右手皮制手套握紧包金狗头拐杖，左手怀抱大捧玫瑰，抑制剂就藏在花丛最深处。他让美狄亚拿着拐杖，自己伸手去掏，将胶囊状银色金属罐放在她的手里：“你的。”  
“谢谢！”  
Alter越过女孩，径直往门里走，“我要去休息了。”他提醒她尽快给自己注射，然后去到房间里以免被看出端倪。美狄亚刚要喊他，他就消失在灯光另一侧。  
女孩只好自己拔开盖子，扎在手臂外侧。他不大能注意到其他人的穿着变化，她这样安慰自己，你不能对他抱有太大的期望……尽管如此，她仍然感受到了一丝难过，眼眶发热，湖泊色泽的沼泽地要降下雨露。  
她一边往回走一边想，不小心撞上了另一个人。Alpha的味道，他喷了中和剂，但是这里太热了，喷剂的效力所剩无几，“抱歉。”  
“没关系，”那人回答，“很抱歉撞到了你，女士。你要去103？”  
美狄亚心中乱糟糟的，回答道：“是的，先生。”  
“那么你可以不用去那了，听说这位先生想换换口味。做了这么多年这活儿，我还没碰见过这样奇怪的人，真是令我好奇。”  
“可是，可是Alter先生并没有告诉我，”有什么不对劲，美狄亚想，可她抓不住那一点灵光，“他只是叫我跟着过去。”难道她误解了刚才那句话的意思？  
Alpha耸耸肩：“我也不知道，也许你可以去问问老板，我也是受他命令。”  
“呃，好吧……”  
美狄亚看着他进了房间，某种异样的焦虑让她扭紧交叉在背后的手指。  
库·丘林走进房间。拉开领带，把帽子丢在床头柜上，和玫瑰花放在一块儿。不使用抑制剂时Omega的生理反应的确令人不适：他现在觉得自己后面随时都会流出点什么东西来。他小心地坐下，半躺在床头，试着闭眼小憩一会。  
即便没有药剂效果，只要不待在有高浓度和长时间Alpha信息素的地方，生理反应就可以微弱到不予计数，这就是Alter仍然保持清醒的原因。  
而如果他在信息素的影响下失去理智……事无前例，他不敢保证会发生什么，也许等他回神时，被他的信息素吸引来的Alpha都会变成肉酱。  
他是个生化炸弹，人间兵器，直到现在仍旧未被标记，是因为无人标记得了他。  
他比Alpha强大，比Omega危险，行走在火拼刀尖上再适合不过了。梅芙的确喜欢他，但光是喜爱可不能让他担任如此重要的职位。  
门外杂乱声突然变大了，鼻尖触到了Beta中和剂气味，他懒得睁眼去看，继续躺着。他自己也喷了中和剂，短时间外来者是不会闻到Omega味道的，“滚出去，现在这里不需要打扫。”  
沉默。  
床前人物没做站立在原地以外更多的动作。就在他感到不耐烦，要睁眼呵斥他时，这人把一只膝盖抬放在床面上，伸手盖在Alter的小腹上，顺着半开衬衫抚摸平坦荒原上红色的印记。  
库·丘林暴起，一拳砸向外来者，可惜被对方避开，“哦哦哦，冷静一点，你看起来像是要把我吃了，虽然我不介意。”  
库·丘林无视他的调情，“滚回你的警局！”  
“让我猜猜，一个跑来开房的Omega，是否因为两个女性Alpha无法满足他？”  
“FUCK OFF！”  
Alter从床头向卫宫扑来，砸碎了旁边的琉璃台灯，卫宫往左侧滚，躲过飞溅的灯泡碎片，他嗅到一个令Alpha发疯的味道。  
Omega，发情的Omega。一被信息素迷惑就到处乱发情的是刚进警局的新兵，他也不乏与Omega上床的经验。他闻到那些暖香、柔顺的Omega信息素通常是在他们惊恐又沉醉在他自己的Alpha气味里，扭动着身子往他下身蹭的时候。而目前的状况是这位散发着“暖香”、“柔软”、“快来上我”信息素的Omega已经把浴室门砸了个稀烂（卫宫Alter还很珍惜自己的性命，他有惊无险地躲过了四次变成门板的攻击）。老实说，卫宫Alter受过免疫训练的鼻子对信息素的反应不那么强烈，只要他想，他就可以在面对一个发情Omega时不勃起。简单点说，他能选择自己是否要上这个Omega。  
可能全世界只有他一个人经历过这么有趣的事情。卫宫Alter在经过年轻时期的新鲜然后变得索然无味的游戏后第一次燃起了征服欲：不会求饶，反而会杀死Alpha的Omega，他的信息素像针一样扎刺颈子后面的腺体，理性和肉欲的征服感夹杂在一起。这非常有趣。和驯服一只山林里的野狼一样有趣。  
“我就在这儿，”卫宫Alter突然停下，站在一片花瓣，碎纸片，木屑组成的废墟里，“你追我赶的游戏并不好玩，如果你能杀了我，那就过来吧。可是，我很怀疑你的拳头还能不能砸碎我的骨头？”  
“你以为挑衅可以救你的命？”很好，库·丘林想，这个天杀的警察成功激怒了他，“主动求死的人可不多。”  
他刚要迈出一步，突然，一阵像一股电流般的悸动击中了Alter的尾椎，顺着骨节扶摇直上。几乎是立刻，一团沉甸甸的液体就冲破穴口，打湿了裤子，他因此踉跄了两步：“你这……”  
卫宫Alter冲上去，反剪手臂，把库·丘林按在墙壁上。他一直在释放Alpha信息素，挑衅就是为了转移对方注意力。引诱成功了，Alter现在陷入了热潮来袭的窘境，半边脸磕在浴室旁边的墙壁上，两腿直发软，踩滑几下又稳住，拼命撇过眼睛瞪他：“操你！”  
“我不介意你实行……”身上的重压加剧，男人沉甸甸的躯干阻止库·丘林挣扎，下身勃起，隔着裤子公然顶在他的后穴上，威胁似的上下摩擦，“但目前看来是你需要被我操。”  
他腾出一只手伸到前面去解开Alter的皮带，抓住裤腰猛地往下一拉，不由分说把大拇指捅进洞穴里去，用手指上的茧子狠狠摩擦了一番括约肌。Alter因此几乎弹跳到半空中，张开嘴喘息，舔舐着快要流出来的唾液，尖牙咬嚼空气不知想啃什么，“我应该称赞你还能忍着不叫出来。”  
库·丘林一言不发，全身心投入在挣脱他压着自己两条胳膊的手臂上，下身酸软无力，若是再不借助手臂力量，他就真的要被这个男人给强上了。因此他已来不及管顾捏着他颤抖的茎干情色搓揉的指头，更没能注意到随着肢体一同垂落下来的头颅。当他意识到危险时，身体早就越过知觉绷成弓弦，压迫感铺天盖地占据了意识。卫宫Alter咬在他脖颈后面的腺体上，Omega与生俱来的服从性正在躯壳内颤抖，叫喊着要冲破牢笼，在强大的Alpha气息里跪下，张开双腿，露出正溢出潺潺溪水，渴求填满的洞穴。  
——该死！  
没有什么开场威胁和谈判余地，乔装侍者混进酒吧的警察用力咬下，库·丘林眼前爆出一片白光，从未被如此粗暴对待的腺体受到刺激，迅速激活埋藏已久的热潮症状。  
浓烈的Omega信息素从他身体里散发，Alter急促地喘息，热液淅淅沥沥地从前面滴落下去。卫宫Alter松开钳制住他的手，顺势捞起坍塌腰杆，“唔，抱歉。”他把精液抹在Alter肚子上了。  
库·丘林已经无法反抗，他轻松把这个试图咬掉自己耳朵的Omega扔上床，剥光他的衣服。Alter难耐地夹紧双腿，试图从卫宫Alter面前逃开，他握住他的手腕，按在床头，探手下去，触摸双腿间泥泞土地。  
“滚开！”  
与理智不相同的反应，那里就像潮湿昏沉，往下滴落雨水的洞穴，他刚探入一个指节，软肉就迫不及待地缠绕上来。卫宫Alter用指甲试探性地往前深入，Alter的臀肉就连着大腿一起轻微抽搐起来。  
“你会为你的行为付出代价。”  
“是吗？我觉得你现在很想我，”他往前一顶，库·丘林闷哼一声，“下面这根东西，甚至想求着我捅，越狠越好。”  
“哼？你真这么想？”过多的快感叫Alter气都喘不过来，缺氧已经让他神志模糊，几乎是完全用意志在抵抗Omega本能的控制，“我现在想的是要杀了你，用刀割破皮肤，让你一点点流血而死……啊！”  
警官啃噬他的背脊，Alter拼了命将呻吟吞进肚里，身体却不愿听大脑指令，下面的液体喷涌出来，连带着卫宫Alter的手指和床单一起被打湿了。  
他想要瘫软下去，床垫软得没有尽头似的，他在里面不断下陷，下陷，仿佛爱丽丝落入兔子洞。迷蒙中他感到卫宫Alter凑上来，和他接吻，这时他已经没什么知觉了，迟缓地搅动舌头（他连咬一口在口腔里横冲直撞的另一根舌头的力气都没有了）。他又硬了，跟卫宫Alter的衣服磨蹭，他感觉很难受，可困意击倒了不适，无法驱散的困倦蔓延上来，捂住口鼻……他不知道自己何时失去了意识。  
卫宫Alter怎么也没想到，库····丘林还有力气将已定局势反转到逆向境地。Alter以极大力道掀翻完全压制身体的躯体，暴怒情绪几乎要成实体般冲击警员面部。就这一下，他似乎察觉了什么不对劲：“库·丘林？”  
Omega不回答，听见呼唤声下意识绷紧全身肌肉。热潮没有退去的症状，他烧红了脸，皱起眉头，瞳孔扩散，漫无目的地游移目光——他现在面对的是一只真正的野兽了。  
确定Alter进入本能状态后，卫宫Alter也试着改变方式——挑衅和调情一律不奏效，倒不如干脆向他服软——他一直想这么做。  
不知是余下的理智在后台运转，还是他——只有他——的Omega天性如此，卫宫Alter想要触碰他的身体都得不到同意，三番两次试探都以得到库·丘林的威胁告终，只能先把手放在他的脸侧：“好，好，我不碰你。你看，我对你没有威胁，你不觉得我让你很舒服吗？”  
他心里没底。尽管拥有不少与Omega性交的经验，但他现在面对是于其他人完全不同的一个Omega。人体试验令他多多少少拥有混合性别，照人类的期望来看，理应是一部分（具体是少还是多应该去问那些给他纹纹身的人。不过据情报局最新消息，那些人似乎早被斯卡哈给沉进伯托马克河某一个支流里，连骨头都捞不起来）Alpha的性征。  
Alter不排斥。他也许有点累了，把下巴搁在他的手掌里，小声呼吸着，卫宫Alter用中指指甲搔他的耳垂，他舒服地眯了眯眼，放下自己悬空的身体，坐在卫宫Alter大腿上。  
“乖孩子，”他顺势将手伸入库·丘林的肩窝，摩挲爱尔兰人的白皙皮肤，顺着圆形纹身下滑，揉捏乳头和胸肌，掌下肌肉因为触摸绷紧，卫宫Alter察觉到了，曲起大腿，膝盖顶住臀缝，卡进两座山丘之间，条纹布料接触溪流源头，Alter几乎撑不住身体，顺着大腿下落到他的小腹上。Omega的本性让他渴望Alpha，目前为止他一直浸泡在卫宫Alter的信息素里，警戒和威胁本就无法维持多久。他主动和他接吻，同时握住两根阴茎撸动来抚慰常年不发泄的欲望，“一切都好，别害怕……我知道你只是害怕，我不会伤害你。”  
年轻人的皮肤光滑，泛着健康的粉色，Alter想要咬他，他干脆伸进两根手指，夹住舌头：“你觉得不舒服，这里，对不对？”他哼哼着，“这里？”粗糙手指包裹住Alter的阴茎，“或者这里？”  
卫宫Alter顺着茎身下滑，捏了一侧囊袋皮肉，库·丘林的尖牙似乎要咬破他的皮肤，凶狠地刺戳着食指第二关节，他倒抽一口冷气，松开舌头。Alter又扑上来啃他，“好了，够了！你怎么对别人的耳朵情有独钟？”  
在床上面对被本能束缚的爱尔兰人的耐心终于消磨殆尽，被Omega的信息素折磨却不能上他，他自己也不好受。库·丘林汗湿透了，头发黏在额头，耳环随着喘息轻微作响。他垂下眼睛，卫宫Alter不知道他在想些什么，“你现在在想些什么？”他问，尽管不可能得到回答，“逃跑还是反抗？若是别的什么人，我会尊重他的决定，他不愿被标记是他的自由。可是我不准备听你的决定，我要标记你，出于人道和命令，你的逃跑是写定在基因里的程序，你不知道什么是爱情，你这被剥夺感情的怪胎。”他咬着牙说。  
他们像雕塑一样困住了，不知该如何继续这场演奏，Alter停顿了好一会，拉着他的手交换体位，让他坐在他的双腿间。他敞开大腿，捉住卫宫Alter手腕，让他探到洞口处。“上我。”他小声说，目光飘忽不定，“如果你想要这么做。”  
卫宫Alter将阴茎抵在肛口，和库·丘林交换了一个绵长的吻。他有点兴奋，不得不追加前戏让膨胀起来的结（不然他没法插进去）软化，Alter的下面已经迫不及待要他进去，蠕动着吞下龟头前端，他闭起眼，咬着嘴唇以防呻吟泄露。“有点疼？”他摇摇头，直接含入整个前端，舒服得长叹起来。  
“我要进去了。”他征求他的意见，爱尔兰人半埋在枕头里，艰难睁眼，朝他点头。于是卫宫Alter不再忌惮，直接插入到底。库·丘林发出一声短促低吟，又被Alter的阴茎冲撞出几声鸣叫，手掌抓了又抓，将床头床单撕成布片。红色的眼睛反复眨，渐渐能够聚焦，然后透出震惊和狂怒的情绪来——他醒了。  
“你他妈的做了些什么？”他大骂，愤怒的火焰和警官前后耸动让他浑身颤抖，“该死的——你这——浑蛋——啊——操！”  
比情绪更狂暴的性爱席卷了他们，无论什么形式的拒绝都不起作用，男人粗大的阴茎嵌入他的体内，仿佛天生就该在那个地方。Alter的后面被撞击，汁水关不住匣似的流出来，与Alpha交合的顶级快感从穴肉到前面阴茎一齐爆发。一时间他大脑宕机，忘记自己该骂些什么，满耳只听见自己淫靡的叫喊，看着手指捏成一团的枕头，他没法控制嘴巴开合，眼睁睁看着唾液拉成一条线，从舌头和嘴里落下去，打湿枕头，打湿床单，打湿自己胸前纹身。  
“操……操……操你……”  
“你先想清楚是谁操谁。”卫宫Alter把退出一半的阴茎慢慢推进去，故意紧紧贴着前列腺擦过，Alter立刻将接下来出口的脏话变成了一段弯弯曲曲直至C9的钢琴键音，难耐地用头发磨蹭着床单，卫宫Alter抓起散落在Omega背肌上的头发，在不被Alter察觉的视觉盲区亲吻了尾端。而库·丘林在他做这一系列动作时狠狠地打了个冷战，不可置信般瞪圆了眼，猛地甩过头去，刚刚亲吻过的发丝末梢扫过卫宫Alter冷漠的脸，“卫宫Alter，你要做什么！”  
Alpha顶到了某个要命的地方，比前列腺更深，更决定接下来命运的地点，“人们常说，龙喜欢黄金和宝石。他虽身强力壮，且几乎永生，但不可能保护自己所有的财产。因此他要抢走矮人的宫殿，封死所有入口，在最深的洞穴里安家落户，任何前来进犯他的人类都会被大火吞噬……”  
沉甸甸的，颇具份量的肿胀龟头顶在子宫入口。生怕他不知道这里存在似的，他又往前送了送，周围的肠肉都吓得缩紧：“看来我找到宝藏的秘密通道了……你不这么认为么？”  
“不！“库·丘林咬牙切齿，“如果你敢标记我，我会让你去死！”  
“真遗憾，我很想听从你的要求，我可不想标记这么一个怪物，但是没被任何人操过的Omega都这么美味吗？这里让我很爽，爽到——“  
卫宫Alter退出一点，离开挤压下哆嗦着半开的宫口，接着，他挺身插进里面，“现在就要死在你子宫里了！”  
Alter从来没听到过自己发出这样的声音，尖细、可怜、令人联想到任何一种凌辱——就像以前他拳头下一些即将死去的男人，现在发声者转换角色，他自己也成了被威胁和侮辱的那一方。  
可他从不侮辱敌人，从不侮辱因任务死在他手下的男男女女，此刻却在尝试比溺死还要可怕的折磨。他要疯了，要魂飞魄散，整个内部都在渴求那个不断进出的肉棒深一点，再深一点，操得他目不能视，口不能语，全体流进那个洞口才好，“不……”大脑逼他发出悲鸣，下面射了一次，此刻又硬得像根本没发泄过一样，而他甚至还想要操他的Alpha用手包裹那里，助他攀上巅峰。一定要他来，用那双深色的，粗糙的手……  
他本来就是疯子，何谈疯掉一说？  
卫宫Alter像知道他在求些什么，主动握住他硬得流水的性器，玩弄伞柄缝隙，细细抚摸过每一条勃起的青筋，后面捣弄完全任他妄为的子宫口，他能感受到每一次撞击都让那里打开一点，那种抓心的快感就越明晰，他已经流进去了，肌肉，骨骼，大脑都黏糊糊地涂在肉壁上，都在跟随那根阴茎进出，倒灌进子宫内里，流出在他的大腿上。  
最后一下，最后的关卡冲破了，卫宫Alter的阴茎闯进库·丘林的中心，来到了洞穴底部。他就这么卡在那里，结完全膨胀了。那种热度是赤道草原上的大火，烧灼着Alter的小腹，他头一次感到惊恐，内核被强行加热到太阳表层的高温。他颤抖着，要为子宫里的阴茎和包裹全身的Alpha沉浮——没等他这样做，卫宫Alter就射在体内。  
“退出去——退出去！“  
他在横抱自己腰腹的警官手臂上留下抓痕，爆炸般的疼痛与快感让他窒息，使库·丘林发不出声音，只得拼命后仰脑袋，寻找一丝呼吸余地，卫宫Alter勒紧他的下身，两者结合处紧紧贴在一块，无法分开。精液浇灌荒芜平原下的沃土，太多了，量太多了，他痉挛不已，那里已经撑到极限却还有更多，他被噎得涕泗横流，想逃也无处可去，发出一声哽咽哀求：“拔出去……吃不下了……”  
他的哀求没能被任何神或人听到，意识在精液冲撞中浮沉，极致快感射落下来，白色开始覆盖眼球……他感到根茎一松，一股热流铺散在为高潮震颤的大腿上。  
卫宫Alter是在肉体被踢到床下的碰撞声中醒来的。  
啊，该死的，床头柜磕了一下他的后脑勺，他呻吟一声，从被这场性事中搞得一团乱的地板上爬起，库·丘林正在穿裤子，瞟了他一眼，回敬给他轻蔑哼声。  
“我想我的技术还不至于这么不到家。“他觉得有点遗憾，Alter睡着的时候可比现在可爱多了。  
“滚去吃屎。“Alter暴躁地骂，“我这辈子都不想见到你。”  
“很遗憾，还有29天我们就又要见面了，欢迎你来打我的电话，私人那一个。”卫宫Alter坐上床，“当然，如果你要消除标记，我不会派一队警车拦在医院大门。不过我相信你同样不会选择消除标记。”  
“你为什么这么肯定？“  
“你的哥哥们在找你，“卫宫Alter突然说，他敛去调笑，Alter分辨出他在告知一个事实，“可你从来没试着找过他们。”  
库·丘林扒着门框，以沉默回应。  
“我知道他们的住址，电话号码和邮箱，我是否要告知他们你的消息取决于你下个月的选择。“  
“你在威胁我。“  
“谁告诉你警察都是只会吃草莓蛋糕的蠢货？“卫宫Alter答道，“我在这里等你，一直在这儿。”  
爱尔兰人甩门而去。  
“求你了！别让我跟其他人走！“  
美狄亚半坐在地上。她怎么也没想到伊阿宋无情到这个地步：“我可以一直留在这里给你打工，但是求你了，别让我和其他人走！”  
“你已经被那个男人抛弃了，倒不如去另一个人那里多赚点钱，说不定比现在过得更好。“伊阿宋轻松提起她的胳膊，抬头看见Alter从门内出来，“Alter先生！昨晚的服务不错吧？您的技术可真不赖！”  
男人阴沉着脸朝他冲过去。  
“Alter先生？您感觉不适吗？”伊阿宋看出他是冲着自己来的，“我马上把那个新来的开除，让他滚蛋，您以后永远都看不见他——”  
Alter掀翻了挡在他和伊阿宋面前的桌子，这个在Alpha气味里瑟瑟发抖的Beta甚至不能让他产生敌人的认知。  
Alpha的气味，真是该死的Alpha的气味。  
“松开她，现在她是我们的人。”  
“好、好的！这位小姐本来就是您的，请——请带走她！“  
库·丘林扶起美狄亚，她晕乎乎的，跌跌撞撞随着Alter的脚步向前，迈进午后灿烂阳光里，她又见到那群鸽子起飞，游客惊叫起来，有糖果的甜味钻进鼻子——附近新来了一辆糖果车，“先生？”  
“别跟我说话。“Alter的心情似乎不太好。  
于是美狄亚不说话了，靠在纹满红色刺青的手臂上，静静享受这个重获新生的，自由的时刻。

fin.


End file.
